The exposed finish of the surface of a bathtub is regarded as quite important as far as the ultimate user or purchaser of such a tub is concerned. If the tub finish is damaged, the bathtub becomes less desirable as a bathtub having its original finish and intended appearance intact. Such damage may occur for example, during installation of the bathtub, during renovation or reconstruction of the bathroom in which the bathtub is located or during removal of the bathtub for placement elsewhere. As a result of these considerations, a number of efforts have been made to provide protective covers for bathtubs.